Expiration Date
by 0BigBadWolf0
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, where she meets the Cullens, but this time round, she has a gift that proves to be very....different. Will it turn out for the best or not? Continuation of story by Munro. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Prologue:**

**Isabella's P.O.V. (Five years old)**

I have always seen numbers for as long as I can remember. And I'm not talking about random mathematical numbers floating before my eyes like the plague. I'm talking about a person's "expiration date".

Let me explain to you what a "death date is", in the easiest, possible way. For example, you buy a tub of ice-cream, please, bare with me, the first thing you should do, is to check the expiration date to see if it has gone off, correct? Well, you see, we all have our very own expiration date. And my earliest memory, and as it happens to be one of the only memories that haunt me forever, was seeing a person's expiration date…expire.

It was late afternoon, my mother, Renee, and I had just finished cleaning up after my play-play tea party, and being the little tyke that I was, as soon as my mother had turned her back to me, I ran outside to play in the street, ignoring her frantic calls.

Now you have to realise, for me to continue with my story that my mother and I were not very well-off, we lived in that classic, dodgy neighbourhood that you watch in American films. And It just so happened that as I crossed the border between my house and the fence that at the same time, a car came swerving down the road with another following closely behind. I heard a gunshot and froze, scarred stiff as a board. It came from the car that had stopped, right, in front of me.

I had no control over my actions, for my body would not respond to a single thought that raced through my mind. I tried to turn my head, but could not take my eyes away from the horrific scene that was unravelling in front of me. The car door of the car in front of me squeaked open, and out fell a man onto the pavement with a heavy thud. He was big and bulky, with the most startling, electric -blue eyes that had such a depth to them, that I felt I was lost inside them. Blood was streaked across his face. Over all it was a very gruesome sight indeed.

As he crawled towards me, one arm out stretched, reaching for me. I noticed with sick fascination that the numbers hovering above his head were decreasing, fast.

He took my hand and held on tightly as I stared at the numbers above his head, transfixed. He tugged on my hand and let out a low grunt as if to catch my attention. I looked down at him once more.

He coughed a throaty bark and spat out blood onto the pavement, "I always knew I would see an angel -he coughed- before I died," he said in an awe-filled, husky voice, and looking at me in such a way, that made me feel highly uncomfortable to be under his scrutiny.

I heard the sound of tires screeching against the road, and turned my head in time to see the car that fired the gun, sharply turning the corner, out of sight.

I felt the man's grip on my hand lessening and I quickly gripped his hand in a reassuring gesture, I looked him in the eye as I felt his hand go limp and eyes glaze over. I dropped his hand and looked back up at his expiration date, as I called it, it was nowhere in sight.

My eyes glazed over in tears, my mind desperately trying to make sense of what had just happened. And by that time, my mother had come running over. She knelt down next to me, draping her arms around me.

"Bella, Bella, don't cry, darling, it's going to be alright," she cooed. I only then realised that I was sobbing into my mother's chest.

"But, mom, it's not going to be alright, his numbers have gone!" I wailed. "Bella, what are you talking about?" she whispered, frantic. I looked up at her worried expression.

"Don't you also see the numbers above your head?" I asked, perplexed. She brought my head back down, so that she was cradling me.

"Bells, there is no such things as numbers floating above my head, or anyone else's for that matter. And darling, don't worry, I know it has been a very traumatic day for you, and I-I cut her off, "How come you don't see the numbers!"

She looked down at me sternly, "I am only going to say this once, Isabella- I gulped, she only used my full name when she was serious-there is no such things as floating numbers." "But-she cut me off with a meaningful glare-there is no such thing as floating numbers" I recited.

"Good,-she nodded-let's go back inside before the police arrive." I nodded and gripped onto her sleeve, following her inside the house.


	2. The Beginning

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Chapter One**

**Isabella's P.O.V. (Seventeen years old)**

We had moved to Italy just a few weeks after the incident with the man and the gunned car-chase. Apparently mother had deemed, the both of us, "Idiots, forever living in such a place with so much crime," As she so plainly put it.

After the incident with the "car-chase" I had become more perceptive than the normal five year old. For when I was supposed to be playing with my Barbie dolls, I would sit by my bedroom window and look down at all the pacers by, studying their individual numbers carefully. I had also thought that by understanding mathematics better I would have a better understanding of what the numbers meant, and quickly became my mathematics teacher's best pupil. And after a few weeks, I had a pretty good idea of what they meant.

The numbers above a person's head indicated when said person would, for lack of a better word, die. The numbers would decrease as time goes by. They would increase or decrease, when a person's decisions are changed. The first number was for years, the second, for months, the third, for days, the fourth, for hours, the fifth, for minuets and the sixth, for seconds. Soon after I had figured this out, we had moved to Italy. Was it just a conscience, or something more meaningful?

Over the seven years, I had not mentioned the numbers floating above a person's head to anyone, keeping my promise to my mother, from all those years ago. But that did not stop me from looking at them, the numbers going unseen to the many other people walking across the streets carefree, except me.

Growing up in Italy, I had also went to a Italian speaking school, so being thrown into an environment that was foreign to me in every way, and at the tender age of five, was completely crossing my comfort zone and into a land of utter confusion. But I had learned to adapt, and soon felt that I had lived there since I was born.

I had learned perfect Italian in just under a year and I prided myself in that small fact, whereas my mother, the silly, careless, free-spirited woman that she is, had taken a little over three years, to roughly understand what the people around her were saying. And I had, on countless occasions, had to translate for my mother, as she could not yet speak it fluently. Often people had thought that Renee was my nanny and I was of Italian nationality, with a heavy Italian accent and hers, American.

We had lived, for the past seven years, in a small apartment above a quant corner café. I had worked as a part-time waitress, at the café below. And Renee had worked at small clothing shop down the street.

The years have practically flown past in such an alarming rate, that I had hardly noticed that I would turn eighteen in a couple of months, if it was not for my newly acquired admirer, Marc. For if I had not made that promise, I wouldn't have to leave Italy because of said admirer.

Now, when I turned six or more pacifically, "The year I made the promise" as I called it, for at my birthday party, in front of witnesses, -which consisted of my mother and the pimpled, teenage girl, who had delivered my cake-, I had made a vow to myself.

When I tightly closed my eyes, and blew out my birthday candles, I made that promise. I can remember the exact words that I repeated in my mind on countless occasions to myself for reassurance, "I, Isabella, Marie, Swan, will always be, a protector of those who cannot see their own fate. With a curse, that no one can see."

I saw my extra "ability" a curse, rather than a gift. Knowing when a person is going to die is anything but pretty to look at.

Years had passed and I had never broken that promise. If I saw a person about to cross the street, whose numbers were decreasing above the average, steady pase, I would do, anything, to sidetrack them or keep them out of harm's way completely. Of course, it became much easier as I grew older.

I have had more occurrences with a person's number decreasing exceptionally fast, for no reason in particular, to make me want to pull my hair out in worry. So I came up with a plan, but hey, I'm not a mastermind.

To make sure they wouldn't die, I had to-unlike a normal teenager-pretend to bump into them, and then strike up a conversation, while leading them, unknowingly, to the closest hospital. I had to memorise all the closets roads to the hospitals, it took me about three weeks to remember them all.

It was midday, the streets bustling with people, when I had the irritating pleasure, of meeting Marc. I had walked the streets of Italy for a good four hours now, in search of a possible part time job that didn't involve taking peoples orders. One of the most frustrating things about being a waiter is the customers that hit on you. It's enraging, and I felt that I was almost going insane by the time my shift was over!

As I was crossing the street a boy, about my age, maybe older, was talking on his cell phone while walking across the street. I thought nothing of him, "just another boy who will never get over his infatuation with himself," I thought to myself. I quickly dismissed the thought of him completely, as easily as it came, it went.

Until I glanced up, searching the crowd, in search of anybody's numbers that were decreasing too fast to be normal, just out of habit. When I saw, with my disbelieving eyes, that the boy that I had seen earlier, his numbers were counting down from twenty. I nearly fainted from shock at this startling change. Normally I am never fazed, seeing people die regularly, makes your reactions change.

I ran over, dogging the cars in my way, the boy still frozen in shock, staring wide eyed at the approaching van, cell phone in hand and mouth agape.

I yelled to him in Italian, "Spostati!"**(move, get out the way!) **But by then it was too late, the van was about three meters away, I leaped over a car in my way and hurled myself at the boy pushing him out the way just in time. We landed on the sidewalk, him on top of me, panting.

I looked up as him numbers again and was relieved to see that he had eighty five more years to live. I sighed. "Well done Bella", I thought to myself and mentally patted myself on the back, in a job well done.

I coughed in annoyance, and the boy looked down at me, startled. When he gazed down at me, I notice he looked more of a man than a boy than I had thought. He had brown hair and soft green eyes, with an olive complexion and a masculine face. I thought he was about nineteen or twenty with those defined features. "He could be Italian," I thought.

"Scusa sei vero pesante, scendi!" **("Exuse me, could you please get off me, you're heavy")** I said in Italian. He blushed, "Certo scusa" **(of course, miss, sorry).**

And that's how I met Marc. From then on he became my own…unique, stalker. I found out that he's nineteen, and living with his uncle in a small flat and that he works as a "helper" in an old age home.

Three years prior from when I saved him I have had sixteen restraining orders put on him (the reason I had sixteen of them was because he kept finding them and destroying them). From then on I would sometimes catch him outside of my window with a pair of binoculars and some of the other equipment that he keeps on him, it quickly became routine for me to take all the tapes, pictures etc. away from him, and surprisingly enough, he never resisted.

I have burn all the twenty one tapes of my sleep talking, two thousand and four, pictures of me doing random things, and wait for this…eighty four tapes of me changing, bathing and other things I would rather not mention in print (he set up cameras in my bathroom and bedroom) that I took off of him.

And because of "him", I have to use a different sim- card every day of the month, (he always finds my number) and now I can't have an e-mail address, (because he always hacks into it), I had to move to four different schools, and finally Renee and I, had move into six different apartments. But that was where I put my foot down on the matter, and told Renee that I want to spend some "quality" time with my father, Charlie, in rainy and dreary Forks, Washington.

But in reality, I just wanted to escape and leave my mother in peace, with her steady boyfriend, Phil. He was a bit young for her but I must admit that I haven't seen her frown in the longest time. And if that means that I have to leave the country for her to be happy, then so be it!


	3. My Stalker

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Chapter Two**

**Isabella's P.O.V**

It was now one in the morning and I was frantically trying to find my passport in my handbag as I stood in the queue of the luggage department in the Washington terminal.

I felt someone nudge me and as I tried to turn around, (the key word "tried"), my foot got caught on the edge of my suitcase and I dropped my handbag and all its contents fell out of it, my note pad, pens, sim-cards and cell-phones, scattered all over the floor.

I knelt down and hastily started picking up my belongings before someone got suspicious, and asked why a girl of my age was carting around about forty sim-cards and ten cell-phones in her handbag. I suppose I could always tell them about Marc but they would never believe me and would accuse me of stealing from the Duty-Free.

I started blushing profusely as I noticed that my passport had been in my handbag the whole time. I felt someone kneel down beside me and start to gather up some of my many sim-cards. I raised my head in question, to find a boy no older than the age of nine, smiling at me. After he handed me my pens and a few sim-cards, we both stood up.

I smiled back gratefully, "Grazie mille per il tuo auito, e come ti ciami?"(**"Thank you very much for your help. And what might your name be?") **I asked in Italian, bending down to his height.

His eyes glazed over for a fraction of a second before he looked away and started shuffling his feet nervously. I smacked my forehead, "I'm not in Italy anymore, how could I be so thick?" I mentally shouted at myself.

I bent down again and said in English, "Thank you very much for your help. And what might your name be?"

His smile grew as he turned to face me. "My name is Daniel, and I'm this many-he held out both of his hands- years old," he finished in a boastful voice.

"Wow, ten, I would have thought you were older!" I exclaimed in amazed voice. I didn't think it was possible, but his smile grew even bigger after I praised him.

"What's your name?" he said brightly. "My name is Bella and-he looked over his shoulder and cut me off-"I'm sorry, but I have to go, my mommy is waiting for me." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Bye Daniel," I said and watched him run off into the massive crowd, but not before noticing his numbers, they were in the forties.

I gasped and sunk to the floor. "He's so young," I whispered to myself out loud. A few tears escaped my eyes before I wiped them away. I knew I could never save him. He was too far away from me to find him in time.

I felt the questioning eyes of the pacers by, boring into the back of my head and quickly grabbed my hand bag and suitcase and hightailed it out of the terminal as fast as my legs could carry me, silent tears coursing down my cheeks.

I continued running until I came to a bench near the terminal doors, were I impolitely plonked myself down, hugging my knees to my chest. The tears that had gone unnoticed, until now, were streaming down my face and landing on my thighs, making my jeans wet.

"Calmati. Non potevi fare niente per quell bambino." (**"Calm down, Bella, there was nothing you could have done for that boy, it was fate.")** I whispered out loud. But another part of me knew, that I could have saved him if I was…better?

I was brought out of my self-pitying thoughts when a man tapped me on the shoulder and said in gruff voice. "Bella?" I turned to face him. He was dressed in police uniform and looked around his mid-forties, and had a friendly smile planted on his face, but his eyes said otherwise, they looked pained. I glanced at his numbers; he still had a good amount on him. It made me feel a bit lighter to know that Charlie wasn't going to suddenly tell me he has cancer, or something of the sort.

"Heya, Charlie, long time no see…um, mum says hi" I tried to smile a bit but it turned into grimace. He hugged me awkwardly and I followed him to his car silently, deep in thought. When I had strapped myself in he turned to me with a very worried expression on his face, "Bella, what happened?" he asked obviously referring to finding me crying on a bench.

I looked down "I would rather not talk about it," I said, my voice just above a whisper. I looked away and closed my eyes. "Fine, but always know that I'm here if you want to talk" he said and started the car, pulling out of the parking-lot. How could he be such an understanding person? If Renee had asked me what was wrong, I would have had to lie. And I hated lying more than I had to, but over the years I had improved considerably (I have to be a good liar, because when the people I save, ask how I knew the bus was coming their way, I have to make up something believable).

I felt the car come to a stop and I carefully climbed out of the car. I grabbed my suitcase and slung my handbag over my shoulder. I stared at Charlie, amused, as he fumbled with the keys to the house. After a few minutes he found the right key. I followed him inside.

It was small opened plan living room with a kitchen conected to it. Stairs led up to three doors, which I assumed to be the bedrooms and bathroom. The walls were painted in a faded peach and the cupboards were painted a light yellow, with little flowers painted on the edges. I grinned, it felt like home already.

"Bella, your room is up the stairs and to the right, mine is the door on the left, I hope you don't mind, but we have to share the bathroom." He spoke hurriedly, blushing at his last comment. I really didn't mind sharing a bathroom, as long as he kept his hands away from my bathroom necessities and didn't rifle through them. I hated it when someone looked through my personal belongings.

"Thanks, Charlie, I'm a bit tired, so I might go to sleep a bit early" I said, softly chuckling at his bashfulness. I started to walk up the stairs when Charlie stopped me.

"I will leave you to unpack, but I have to tell you-he rubbed the back of his neck nervously- I signed you up for the local school in Forks and you begin school in two days, and I kind of… bought you a car as a welcome-home present" he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What, really, jeez, Charlie, thanks, you really didn't have to do that you know", I said truly surprised that he would buy me a car, when I barely knew him well enough to call him "dad".

"What type of car is it?-I paused-and would it happen to use a lot of petrol?" I didn't bring a lot of money with me and I didn't need to worry about if I could afford the petrol.

"Don't worry so much, Bella. It should be arriving sometime tomorrow, and to your second question, no, it doesn't use a lot of petrol, I heard from Renee that you like the colour blue, so I got you a light blue, Volkswagen Beetle. It's sturdy and almost unbreakable".

I blushed; I never knew that he knew that about me. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Charlie, for everything", and walked up to my new room.

I dropped my bags on the floor, closed the door and flopped on onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted. I closed my eyes and thought about all that had happened to me in just one day.

First of all, I left the only place I ever enjoyed living in, to come to rainy, stupid, Forks, which strangely enough feels as if I had lived here all my life. Secondly I met a boy, who was too young to die, but I sadly couldn't save him, thirdly Charlie bought me a car (which I have yet to see) and lastly, I'm starting school where they only speak English. That should be a bit testy for me, trying to relearn all the different words for Biology. All in all, this should be a very productive year to say the least.


	4. Meeting Gabi

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Chapter three**

**Isabella P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of the wind howling through my window. I had fallen asleep on my bed, fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. Still slightly disorientated, I heaved myself up off the comfort of my bed to close the window. I looked out of the window to see just what I had expected, rain, rain and more rain. _Wonderful_

I closed my eyes and rubbed the sleep away. I ran a hand through my hair and yawned. I was not an early riser. I quietly shuffled to the bathroom and stripped down to have a shower. I silently adjusted the faucets and stepped in. The water felt heavenly on my wound up muscles and I didn't realise that I had dazed out until the cold water shocked me back to reality. I turned off the taps and jumped out, quickly wrapping a towel around myself, in a vain attempt to keep the warmth from escaping. I wiped the mist off the fogged up mirror and glared at the reflection in the mirror.

A tall, ivory skinned girl starred back at me, her brown hair waved gently down her face to her mid back where it curled at the ends. Her heart shaped face was blotch free and seemed to have a pretence of a faded glow just beneath the surface. She had a small petite nose and plump, cheery-red lips that always seemed to be in a constant pout. Her chocolate, brown eyes held a depth of knowledge and sadness far too extensive for a girl of her age, but more so of a person who had seen the reality of life, to realise that time was precious and you should never cheat it into giving you more, when you have non left to bargain with.

I jerked my head away hastily, the girl looked like me, and I sighed, who was I kidding, she was me. I walked to my room and searched through my bag for anything appropriate to wear, in a place that rarely sees the sun.

I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue, skin tight t-shirt, which ended just below my navel. It fitted my slim form nicely and showed off my curves without being labelled as a slut. I found my winter emerald-green coat that ended just above my knees and a pair of black leather boots which hugged my legs tightly (I hated the feeling of water sloshing around in my shoes) and gave an overall, slightly presentable look.

I left my hair down adding a clip to keep my bangs out of my face. I looked myself over in the mirror and decided against wearing makeup, I was having a good day.

I felt as if my heart weighed a ton and was slowly dragging me down into a never ending pool of depression. So I rattled my brain for something positive to do with my much unneeded spare time.

An ingenious thought popped into my head. Why don't I take a drive to Port Angeles and have some breakfast, and maybe I could even find a good bookstore? I had to leave all my precious books behind, for there were too many to take with me. I could only take my three top favourites, which were, consequently the only ones that could fit into my suitcase, without the use of force.

I sighed, as I remembered that I didn't have any means of transportation to get there. So I packed my clothes into my small oak closet halfheartedly, my plan to go to Port Angeles dashed. I finished in just under an hour and decided that my rumbling stomach needed to be fed. I chuckled at the mental picture I had just created. And headed down the stairs, slowly as to keep myself balanced, there was no need to visit the hospital before school started. _I am just so wonderfully coordinated._

I searched for an edible meal and found a box of cornflakes. I checked their expiration date just to be sure and quietly laughed at my own joke. I sat down in front of the widow and gazed at the patterns the rain had streaked on the glass. It was raining pretty hard now but I could still faintly make out an odd blue blur on the front lawn. I decided to check it out, out of curiosity. The phrase "curiosity killed the cat" came to mind.

I rinsed my bowl out in the sink and opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch. There on the front lawn, stood a blue Volkswagen beetle. My jaw dropped. It was perfect and realization hit me, it was mine! I was ecstatic with happiness and ran towards the car, not tripping once.

I opened the driver's door and was about to sit down when a silver key caught my attention, a sticky note was stuck to it. It read, "Dear Bella, here is your new car. Be careful and stick to the speed limit, I don't want to give my own daughter a speeding ticket. Charlie, P.S. the tank is full."

I almost burst from excitement. I ran back inside the house and retrieved the money I had saved to buy a car with, having no need for it now. I was going to be buying a lot more books. I locked the front door, jumped into my "new" car, buckled my seatbelt and then proceeded to floor the engine. I breathed in deeply, the car smelled of cinnamon, how odd.

I was careful to look out for any speeding cameras on the side of the road, Charlie wouldn't be very impressed with me if I got a ticket, and after all, I had only just gotten the car under an hour ago.

I passed the Port Angeles border and was now speeding through the heart of the city. I had to stop at a red light and being the unique person that I was, I started to fidget. I thought I should try to keep my eyes away from the clock, so I started to think of some names which best suited my "new" car. I ended up choosing the name "Dale", he was the nicest boy I had met a while ago, (I had saved him from being stabbed by some muggers) and if I do recall correctly he wasn't too bad on the eyes either. I smiled proudly, pleased with my name choice, "Dale" suited this car, perfectly.

I turned on the radio, searching through the stations for any song that I knew off by heart. "Fake it" by Seether came on and I turned up the volume singing along loudly. The car vibrated with the heavy bass. And just as I started to sing the chorus a group of guys from the car beside me started whistling and winking at me, I blushed and sped away faster that you could have said "bye-bye".

I slowed down a bit when the sidewalk shops started looking less rundown and pulled over on the curb in front of a book store that looked promising enough.

I quickly jumped out, locking the car door and pulled my coat around me tighter as I ran through the rain and into the store. Inside was warm and after a few minutes of browsing through the books I felt the need to take my coat off. I spent the next half hour searching for something good to read until I tripped over a girl who I had not seen sitting on the floor.

I fell down with an unpleasant bump. Blushing as I took in the sight of the girl that I had tripped over.

She lay on the floor with her hands sprawled out on either side and looking slightly out of it. She had a pale complexion with an oval shaped face, her nose christened with freckles, light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair that had twisted its way around her face.

I started apologising profusely as I helped the somewhat sickly looking girl to her feet. She smiled at me and said in a soft voice, "Hello, nice to meet you, my name's Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabi." I noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes and looked at her curiously as I introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Isabella, but please, call me Bella, I find Isabella to be too formal."

A small amount of resignation crossed her features. "Do you happen to be Isabella _Swan_?" she asked in a somewhat disbelieving voice.

"Um, yes, how did you know?" I asked cautiously. How did she know my name, I haven't been in Forks for more than a day and already a stranger can identify me. I didn't think she would know my name, with my heavy Italian accent and all. _That's just peachy_

"Oh,-she looked down at her feet shyly-I go to the same school as you will be attending, the whole of Forks has been waiting for your arrival." Well that's just _great_, Charlie just had to go around the town and spread the _wonderful_, _thrilling _news that his daughter would be coming to stay with him for the rest of her "educational experience".

Gabi looked like she was wishing she was anywhere else but here talking to me so I decided to make light of the conversation, and laughed, much to her astonishment. She blushed and turned away, facing the window. While she had her head turned I took a good look at her expiration date and was shocked to see that she would have less than a month to live. What illness did she have, or a better question would be, what had fate decided for her?

My eyes instantly started to water. Oh, why, for the love of all things Holy, are so many young people dying! It's just not fair, most people never really appreciated what they have and take for granted everything that comes their way. But the younger generations always seem to have a sense of gratefulness surrounding them, until of course, when they start to become _brain-washed_ and take the actions and words that people use loosely, on an everyday basses, into their minds and unknowingly start to mimic them, the _wiser_ generation, which supposedly is to be respected and all that jazz. It just infuriates me!

I would have to get to know her better for me to help her, and for me to break through her emotional barriers I would have to be, _friends. _But at the moment that didn't seem too hard, for if it were under different circumstances I would love to have her as a friend.

I brought Gabi out of her thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder. "I really would like to find out more about the school that I will be attending, so would you like to get a bite to eat with me, so we can talk?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

Her eyes widened with disbelief and she nodded silently in acceptance. "Where do you suggest?" I asked in an animated voice. She smiled slightly towards my attempt at a joke and said, "There's a nice little cafe not a block down the street, we could go there?" she said as if she were questioning herself. I gestured towards the door, "Lead the way."

Five hours later and a massive headache from drinking too much coffee, I returned home to find Charlie sitting in the living room, starring anxiously at the phone. Poor Charlie, I forgot to tell him where to find me if he came home early. That's going to be a problem. I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

He nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, but that soon changed when he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Bella, where were you? I came home early so I could talk and I came home to an empty house! You wouldn't believe how scarred I was. I thought the worst…" I feel so guilty, not even a week in Forks and I've already caused Charlie grief.

"I am truly sorry, Charlie. A while after you left, I found the car parked outside and I really wasn't thinking and- "Don't worry Bella, just please, to save what little I have left of my sanity, leave a note or give me a call to tell me where you're going. I don't want this to happen again." He spoke in such a loving voice that I almost broke down crying at the sincerity that ran through his words. I smiled and nodded, pleased that his reaction wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

"I think I might go to bed early to night- Charlie raised his eyebrows, I blushed and looked down- "I drank a bit too much coffee at the café, and now I have a splitting headache," I explained. Charlie looked amused at my explanation but kept a straight face, "Okay, take a Disprin for that headache, it's in the medicine cabinet, above the basin." "Thanks, Charlie, for everything."

**(A/N) P.S. – A little sneak preview: **In the next chapter the**Cullens**will see Bella for the first time, but she won't see them (Aren't I evil!?)!** Keep reading! I also love reviews! They keep me in a good mood and help myself esteem, so please review!**


	5. Virus

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My siblings and I were standing under the pavilion, just out of view of the humans. We could clearly see the whole parking lot including the cafeteria doors. Alice had insisted on arriving early this morning which was completely out of the norm. And when I tried to see the vision that caused her to act this way, she would just wave me away and say breezily, "What vision?" She was definitely up to something!

We had been standing under the pavilion for over ten minutes when Emmett finally burst out, "Okay, Alice, it was interesting to begin with, but now it's just, plain **boring**!" He threw his arms into the air in annoyance, "What are we doing here anyway, I thought you said that something interesting was going to happen?"

Alice put her hands on her hips in exasperation and sighed, "Yes, Emmett, I did say something interesting was going to happen, and if you would just keep quiet and turn your head in that direction,"-she pointed to the cafeteria doors- "something interesting **is** happening!"

We all turned our head simultaneously in the direction that Alice pointed to find Lauren and her posse gathered in a group, giggling about, me? I looked at Alice with my eyebrows raised in question. She just nodded and replied in her thoughts, _"Just wait and see."_

I turned my attention back to Lauren and her posse. Listening in with our vampire hearing, we could make out what they were saying as clearly as if they were talking not a foot away from us.

"So, like, guess what!?" Lauren whined to her "followers" loud enough for the few students milling around the empty campus to hear her clearly. "What!?" they all giggled back in unison. "Well I, like, totally saw Edward Cullen" -she paused, looking around with a fake serious expression on her face- "The, Edward Cullen, like, wink at me from across the cafeteria yesterday and I swear, like, that before the day ends"- she was interrupted by one of her "followers" sniggering.

She glared, "What are you laughing at?!" the girl looked down at her feet and pointed to a lone girl, walking down the corridor towards the corner, her back facing them. "I've just, like, realised that "Miss Viro" is still at our school, I thought she left for good last week, as she was, like, not here and stuff." "Well then it's, like, our duty to give her a little "welcoming-back-talk", shall we girls?" her face breaking out into an evil grin. They all started sniggering and nodding their approval.

I shook my head in frustration. What has got into humans these days? They are all such horrible creatures to torture one of their own species, it's barbaric. They all hurt each other in everything they do, every decision they make is for their own selfish benefit. Nothing ends their suffering; it's all a cycle of pain. In a way it's all just a game to them. Sometimes I think that they are more despicable than me… some times.

Lauren and her posse had now caught up to the girl and surrounded her. One of the girls tripped her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. The look on her face told me that she was tremendously frightened as to what they were planning to do to her. I read her thoughts. _"Oh, no, please, I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" _She was scared, that much I could gather, but why were these girls bullying her so? I studied her face more closely and it all made sense.

Her name was Gabrielle Martin or, Virus, as her classmates had nicknamed her, Viro for short. She had been diagnosed with Aids about a year ago. When her "friends" found out, they abandoned her, the whole school had made wild accusations and were all shunning her for having a disease. The teachers turned a blind eye and even they started to over-look the fragile, human girl. Carlisle recently found out that her parents had also disowned her, their own daughter.

I sighed and turn back to Alice. "Please tell me again why we have to watch the humans fight, there can't"-Alice held up a finger to silence me. "Wait," -She said in a low voice and pointed to the far end of the cafeteria building, -"here is when it starts to get interesting".

And there, standing by the corner of the cafeteria stood a goddess in all her glory. She was tall, with an hourglass figure, timeless. She had ivory skin and rich brown hair that was styled to wave gently down her shoulders. She had a heart-shaped face which was blotch free and seemed to have the pretence of a faded glow just beneath its surface. She had a small petite nose and plump, cheery-red lips that resembled a porcelain dolls. Very desirable indeed.

She was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white shirt and a blue cashmere jersey; it hugged her curves and gave a layered effect. She also sported a pair of worn-in white All Stars and surprisingly enough, not a trace of makeup graced her face. I saved her eyes for last. Her eyes were deep pools of glistening brown marble and I was deeply confused by the amount of knowledge and sadness I found in them.

Suddenly my families thoughts were streaming through my head, the most dominant were, _"She could be Rosalie's twin, but with different colour hair." "Her looks rival Rosalie in every way." "Who does she think she is!?" "I would've mistaken her for a vampire, had I not heard her heart beat." _

She wore a blank expression on her face as she took in the sight of Lauren and her posse further down the corridor, surrounding Gabrielle like sharks out for blood, circling. Staring straight into the watery eyes of Gabrielle she gracefully glided towards the group and came to a sudden stop not a meter away, still looking down at Gabrielle who was slumped on the floor.

Lauren stepped forward claiming herself the leader and swiftly looked the "goddess" up and down, then smiled a fake, preppy smile and held out her hand, stepping forward. "Heya, and like, are you new here? My name's Lauren, what's yours?" I read her thoughts, _"She could be an excellent addition to my posse, being friends with, like, the new girl."_

The girl looked down at Lauren's hand distastefully and looked into each girl's eyes before resting her eyes back on Lauren, making her squirm with the intensity of her stare.

The girl ignored Lauren's hand and instead replied in a strong, European accent, "My name is of no concern,"-she stepped forward threateningly, her lips a few inches from Lauren's ear- "but I will ask you this, what were you intending to do to my friend, Gabrielle?" she whispered, ice woven between her words. A shiver ran up Lauren's spine. I heard a quiet

chuckle next to me but I was too busy watching the beautiful girl's next move that I could not have cared less who had laughed.

Lauren stepped back, a terrified look in her eyes but she quickly composed her face into an amused smirk. "And who do you, like, think you are?"

Lauren stepped towards Gabrielle gaining confidence from her friends who were now surrounding not only Gabrielle but the "goddess" as well, and bent down to slap her across her face. Her hand was raised and just when I thought this situation couldn't get any more confusing, the beautiful girl struck out, grabbing Lauren's wrist tightly, cutting off her blood circulation, Lauren's hand turning white.

She pulled Lauren up by the wrist, bringing her eye level, and with her other hand held a fistful of Lauren's blouse. She spoke in Italian, fast-paced and angry, "la vita di questa ragazza e brutta, e tu non fai niente per farla godere la vita. tu ai fatto tutto per peggiorila. te lo dico addesso, io non mi sforzo ad avere una bella bionda per ucidirla." **("This girl's life is torture, and what do you and your bitchy friends do about it? You make her life a living hell! I am telling you now, that I do not struggle every day to have some blonde, bitch, force a perfect, human girl into suicide")**-she let go of Lauren's blouse and was gesturing wildly at Lauren's posse- she whispered in a deadly calm voice, "tu fai la sua vita solo bruttissima." **("You make her life hell.") **

She looked at Lauren's confused and horribly scared face and sighed, roughly letting go of her arm. She now spoke in English, "If you or any of your "friends" lay a hand on Gabrielle I will make your life a living hell. Is that clear?" she threatened in a deadly voice. They all nodded furiously, their eyes bulging in fright.

"Good," she nodded and looked back to Gabrielle, "You coming? I still have to find where myfirst class is." Gabrielle smiled back up at her and the "goddess" offered her hand, smiling. If a vampire could have fainted, I would have, for her smile was absolutely radiant.

**A little side note for you all:**

I really liked the idea of Bella rescuing Gabrielle (which is my own character) and that the Cullen's observed their first sign of Bella's abnormality. I would like to also mention that the virus that that Gabrielle has, affects many of our population and that the percentage rises every year. So to get my message through, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who overlooks people's differences and still finds that their friendship is rewarding.

**Many thanks, Munro x x o **


	6. Edward's Day

**READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! READ NOTE!**

**A/N: Hi guys!!! BigBadWolf here. Well, the first 5 chapters of Expiration Date were not written by me. They were written by the author Munro, who had done an amazing job on this fanfic. Unfortunately, Munro has decided to give Expiration Date to somebody else, which has ended up as me. I am going to put up Munro's chapter, requested by Munro, and from Chapter 7 and onwards, is my stuff. **

**This chapter was written by Munro. Enjoy**

**Chapter five**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My head ached as all the students focussed on the new girl, thoughts streaming thought my head. If a vampire could get a head-ache I would have had one bad migraine! I watched as the new girl, Bella, (I heard as she had corrected everyone who asked) walked to her next class with Gabi by her side, laughing and bumping shoulders as if they were old friends. Her laughter was music to my ears, soft and melodic, just like her. They had now entered into their next class. Her hair swayed as she walked. Her long, shiny, chocolate-buttered hair…

I couldn't believe it when Bella helped Gabi in her sticky situation with Lauren. She has such a kind heart, no; she's probably like every other human, self absorbed and selfish. I wonder what Gabi thinks of Bella? Maybe I'll check.

I looked into Gabi's thoughts and was surprised at how much she idolised Bella. I hope Bella's feelings towards her are mutual. I concentrated where Bella's thoughts should be but was met with a stone wall every time I tried. What!? It can't be, I can't read her thoughts, this has never happened before! What's so different about her that makes her immune to my power? Maybe if I was closer?

When I next saw them I followed a few paces behind into the cafeteria. I tried again but could get nothing. "She truly is quite unique," I thought as I paid for my props, human food, I wouldn't eat it but we needed it for our charade. I followed her with my eyes as I sat down with my "siblings".

The cafeteria was set out with round tables which had a bench attached, the walls were an off shade of green and the floor was tiled a muddy brown. My "siblings" and I were perfectly silent, staring off into different directions, it would seem to the humans that we were uninterested and antisocial, but I couldn't possibly see how that could be helped. We stayed away for their own health and for ours, being so close often caused our senses to go into over-drive and venom to pool in our mouths. It was quite unpleasant to swallow. Jasper, being the youngest to join our eating habits, could barely manage the temptation and I had to constantly check his thoughts.

Bella and Gabi had now both gotten their trays, all eyes on them all wondering the same thoughts, or along the lines of, "Why is she with Gabrielle?", "I bet I can get her to date me before the week is out, all the guys would be so jealous…" or "Where is the new girl going to sit?" they all were very antagonistic.

Bella paused and whispered something in Gabi's ear nudging her towards the cafeteria door. She nodded and they both swept out of the room oblivious to all the exhausted stares and gaping mouths. As soon as the door banged closed, the thick silence was broken and murmurs broke out.

Wild accusations flew around the room and one person even volunteered to go and spy on them. It was quite hilarious how riled up the humans could get when someone doesn't do what is expected.

Alice nudged me and I raised my eyebrows, she just winked and smiled. She knew that she would now have my full attention until I found out what she was hiding. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me out by translating "Fly me to the moon" by Frank Sinatra into Japanese.

"Pleasant, but annoying!" I thought and rolled my eyes at her. I smirked, I would find out sooner or later, no one can keep secrets forever, not even Alice.

Emmett noticed mine and Alice's silent communication and had to add his two cents and chirped in, "So, Eddie, what does the new girl think of us, she left pretty quickly." I faced Emmett and thought for a moment, should I tell them that I can't read her mind or should I keep these thoughts under wraps until I have a chance to discuss it with Carlisle?

I sighed, I might as well get it over with, who knows what Rosalie will do, she will probably throw one of her infamous tantrums. "Emmett, I can honestly tell you that I have no clue as to what she thinks of us, you would have to ask her yourself."

And just with that one remark I now had Jasper's and Rosalie's full attention, Alice just smirked at me. That devious little pixie, she knew that I couldn't read her mind from the beginning. That would explain why she was so smug.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked in a bewildered voice. He really was a slow thinker. "I can't read her mind, Emmett." I explained slowly as if I was explaining to a small child. "I think she has a unique, or for lack of a better word, brain, that I don't seem to be able to access her thoughts. There is defiantly something very different about her."

"What!" Rosalie almost shouted out loud, but instead she screeched it in her mind and I winced at the loudness of it. I really should have considered waiting for the chance to talk to Carlisle about it first; well I can't change anything now.

And just as Rosalie was about to voice her opinions on the subject the bell rang for class. Saved by the bell, I almost laughed at how clichéd it sounded. We stood up silently and Rosalie whispered at vampire speed, "We will continue this later, at home." I nodded and we went our separate ways for our classes.

As I headed for biology I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella and Gabi had sat outside for lunch as there were two empty trays on the bench under the shade of a maple tree. In my opinion, it was useless to have a bench there; for it was always raining, so the bench would always be wet so none of the humans even venture out in the school grounds.

I would have sat there if it wasn't for the fact that it would raise unwanted attention as to why and how I never got sick from sitting in the constant downpour, and besides it would look extremely, _odd._

I sat in my assigned seat and faced the teacher, Mr Banner, pretending to listen to a speech that I could have given with more enthusiasm and twice the amount of knowledge that he had in his little finger; having been to college numerous times already and having graduated twice, with two medical degrees.

He droned on in a monotone voice which was only interrupted when he paused to cough. Just as he was about to cough for the eleventh time there was a knock at the classroom door and in stepped Mrs Cope looking oddly flustered. This was unusual occurrence so I took a peek into her thoughts out of curiosity.

"I hope he doesn't mind. She would have made an excellent addition to his class. So smart, and pretty too. I just adore her accent, I wish-" I blocked her thoughts out; they were of those of an excited teenager, a pest. "Yes, Mrs Cope?" Mr Banner looked generally surprised at her arrival and wished to continue his lecture without interruption.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Banner, but I thought I should inform you that the new transfer student, Miss Swan, will not be attending your class so you can cross her off your register."

"But why Mrs Cope has she changed classes without even attending one lesson?"

"She didn't give me a reason, but she is now currently having English in room four, if you wish to speak to her about the period change?"

"No thanks Mrs Cope that will be all." He dismissed her as if he was her superior and her thoughts showed her clear dislike for him. She nodded sharply and left without another word.

Bella was very different indeed, and because of that difference, she sparked all the more curiosity in me. I left the school strangely dissatisfied, speeding out the parking lot with my sibling's thoughts running amuck in my head. Jasper felt all the feelings coming off me but made no comment other than to throw me a sideways glance. And as soon as I stopped the car I ran to my room and hurriedly started searching for the perfect CD to calm my thoughts somewhat. But that attempt crashed and burned as soon as Emmett came skidding through my bedroom door (nearly loosing balance) and stopped at an abrupt halt in front of me.

"Heya, Eddie, I was wonderin if you would like to come hunting with me, your favourite brotha?" his voice was animated and cheesy. A big smile planted on his face. A hunt? It couldn't do any harm. I nodded my head, hair falling into my eyes, "Okay Emmett, I really need a distraction, let's go." Shrugging off the jersey I ran down stairs and through the front door into the freezing air. Not being able to feel the cold had its advantages at times.

Emmett was waiting at the line of the forest, smiling as always. I dipped into his thoughts. _"Eddie needs to get over himself and have a little fun! And I bet that I could win in a race against him for sure, and this time I'll prove Alice wrong!"_ Oh, so that's what he wanted, a race, well then a race is what I shall give him! There's no chance that I'd lose to, _Emmett, _he's too careless in where he runs and will probably trample the whole forest down!

"Okay, Emmett, let's have your little race, and then we shall hunt." He nodded, "Okay, first one to reach the outer limits of Seattle and back home, wins." And with that said, he ran into the forest, his booming laughter echoing against the trees.

Chuckling to myself I ran after him. My mind was left to wonder…the look on Bella's face when she spoke to Lauren was still fresh in my mind. I really shouldn't think about her at the moment. This run should be distracting enough, with Emmett, anything can be a distraction.

I ran into the forest, speeding past the trees at an alarming speed, but I could still clearly see each branch and leaf that I whizzed past. I caught up to Emmett and we ran for a while, neck and neck, grinning stupidly at each other until I decided to tease him a little by slowing my pace down, to let him assume that I was losing. And then when he had that smirk look on his face I shot pass him; tripping him in the process with my foot! That ought to teach him a lesson!

Emmett's face was ridiculous, he was practically seething! I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I heard his footsteps on the ground a little away, but instead of stopping when he saw me he sped up, forcefully pushing past me with his shoulder; causing a loud "bang" to sound when our hard, marble bodies made contact. He was pretty ticked off. We ran a bit more, forgetting the race and concentrating on our hunt.

After a few hours we both decided to go back, our thirst fully quenched. But I still had a dull aching in the base of my throat that would never be satisfied. We arrived home, Emmett stalking off to find Rosalie and me to my bedroom. The whole house was tinkering quietly, only the sound of padded feet or objects being placed on a surface could be heard.

It was going to be one of those nights when everyone was keeping to themselves.


	7. Running Out of Time

**A/N: Hi guys! BigBadWolf here. From this chapter and onwards, it is going to be written by me. Please review, and please tell if I am doing anything wrong, or if I am ruining Munro's work. But no hate review please. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Isabella's POV**

I heard voices. Voices so faint; voices that would not go away. They were calling me. They chanted my name.

"Bella... Bella... Bella..." They whispered through the whistling wind.

I shook in agony, begging them to stop. Pain shot through my head, forcing me to open my eyes. I felt the pain rise as I tried to open them. Soon the pain was gone, and all I saw was...nothing. I saw nothing but darkness, yet I could still here them, calling me.

I slowly stood up, making my way forward. The sound of my step resounded through the dark, and suddenly it all came to life. The dark colours flashed before me, and soon everything was still. I found myself in a cold forest, the light of the moon shining in the night sky.

However, all that went past me as I found myself moving quickly through the forest. The trees rushed behind me in a blur. I could not stop myself from running, as if I was being controlled. The voices rose louder and louder as I sprinted through the forest.

"Stop it. Please!" I yelled, shutting my eyes tightly in fear. Suddenly, my surroundings froze as I stood in mid-air. I slowly opened my eyes, to be met by another. I realised that they belonged to Gabriella, and I smiled. But she did not smile back.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" I asked. Her eyes went black, with no life in them. It frightened me to see her like this.

"Why did you let me die?" she whispered in a raspy voice, nothing like her usual one. Her eyes suddenly shook crazily, as the numbers above her rapidly ran down, her life growing short by the second. I shouted in horror, shaking my friend to stop it, but it was too late. Her weak, limp, lifeless body lay in my arms. A huge zero flashed above her, which soon flickered out. Her bloody teardrops fell to the ground, as her body began to disintegrate before me. I yelled for her not to leave, but she was gone.

Before I could even take in what had just happened the forest rushed past me again, more colourful blurs passed me. What was happening to me? I came to a halt to have a little boy floating in front of me. He looked up at me, his eyes just like Gabi's. I recognized him: Daniel, the little boy at the airport. I covered my mouth in shock, staying strong not to break down.

"Why did you let me die?" he muttered, in that terrifying raspy voice. I knew what was going to happen. I begged for it not to happen again, I couldn't stand the sight, but I could not do anything about it. His mysterious eyes shook violently, his whole body doing the same. He slammed on to the ground. The only sound I could hear was the dripping of blood. The flashing zero flickered in the dark and went out.

I fell to the ground, holding Daniel in my arms. I could not cry. I had to stay strong, but yet again the forest around my disappeared into a blur as I roamed through the woods. I suddenly stood in mid-air, as hundreds of ghosts flew passed me. It seemed as if I was running in slow-motion, as the pale figures rushed passed me. They groaned in agony as they flew beneath the starry sky. I took a closer look at the ghosts, and recognized them at once. I was shocked by the sight. These were all the people I had seen before when I lived in Italy. People whose numbers were just too short. People who I had not been able to save. In a blink of an eye, their numbers were running down, ticking away the days they had left. They all did what I had seen before, and dropped to the floor. Pools of blood appear on the ground, as crimson colours ran down their pale faces. I ran away in horror, not turning back to that nightmare. This was my entire fault. I should have helped them. How could I just let people go, when I knew they would die soon? What kind of monster am I?

Without even looking where I was going, I bumped into a something hard. I bounced to the ground, rubbing my head in pain. I peeked up to see what that was, and saw a figure above me. I guessed it was a boy, telling by what he was wearing. He was about 6'2" tall. He had a slender yet muscular body. His hair was messy, yet suited the man, and was an unusual bronze shade that gleamed, but I could not see his face. The shadows covered him.

My heart stopped for a second, as I realised something shocking. Above his head, where I usually saw numbers ticking away, was a faint single digit. A huge zero. However, it was not the fact that his expiration date was nil that shocked me, but that he was still standing, still living. But the zero above his head meant that this mystery man was dead. That's not possible though. He is standing right in front of me. How...how is that even possible?

The man stepped forward, though still hiding in the shadows. I did not know if I should have moved away or stepped towards him. This was too much for me in one night. Something came out of the shadows, reaching out to me: a hand.

His marble-like skin shined like a thousand diamonds as it hit the shining light above us. It was a beautiful sight. I reached out to hold his hand, straining to get up. I touched his hand ever so slightly and took mine back quickly. He was freezing cold, colder than ice. I still felt a tingling feeling in my hand and stepped back.

Yet again he reached his hand out to me. I stepped back once more, not sure what to do. He sighed hesitantly and soon stepped out into the light. I was about to see the mysterious guy for the first time, when suddenly a blinding light shone in the skies, burning my eyes. I hid away from the light, but soon heard an annoying ringing sound.

I woke up, jumping out of my bed as I hit the wooden floor. My head throbbed in pain, as I got up. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was a mess. My body was sweating like a pig, my skin was red hot and my hair stuck to my wet skin. It was slightly disgusting, but nothing a refreshing shower couldn't fix. I got into the shower afterwards, and let the hot water relax myself. I calmed down after a while and sighed happily. Showers really take your mind of things.

I was brought back to reality as a sudden rush of ice water splashed on my back, giving me the chills. Jumping out of the cubicle, I dried myself off and got dressed for school.

I arrived in front of Forks High in my beautiful car, Dale. I saw Gabi walking into the building, and remembered the dream I had just had not so long ago. It still gave me the chills but I decided to forget about it for now, and think later at home.

I walked up to Gabi, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and greeted me with her warm smile.

"Hey,"

"Hey Gabi," I replied, "What are you grinning about?"

She jumped in joy and laughed. I chuckled, but my smile melted away when I saw her numbers. Only a couple of weeks left. My heart ached as I held in my tears. I didn't want to ruin her happiness. I put on a smile and turned towards her.

"Well...I'm so happy because I found a new apartment to live in!" She whispered happily. "Well, I never told you this, but my parents left me a long time ago and I went to live in a foster home."

My heart ached as I listened to what she had to say. How could someone disown their own daughter? She told me about how the people at the foster home let her get her own apartment since she was almost old enough to live on her own. I was happy for her.

She squealed excitedly, and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow, that's fantastic. I'm really happy for you, Gabi. We should celebrate. We'll go out for lunch today, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." Gabi replied. We walked off to our first lesson, which was Music.

We sat in our seats, and waited till Mrs. Puckleberry **(A/N: Yes I had to do it, Puckleberry from Glee *aka Puck and Rachel*!) **arrived. Following her was a guy walking in calmly, but his face looked nervous. He was quite tall and had a lean muscular body. His chestnut hair was combed neatly, giving off a cute boyish style. He looked up, showing us his blue eyes. Mrs. Puckleberry brought him to the front of the classroom and cleared her throat, waiting for us to be quiet.

"Settle down class," she said, "Ok, we have a new student this week. This is Troy Bolton, and I would like everyone to be nice. Mr Bolton, you can sit next to Miss Montez over there."

Troy looked to where Mrs. Puckleberry was pointing, which was right next to Gabriella, and he held his breath for a bit. Gabi's breath also hitched for a bit too. For some reason, I noticed these things clearly.

Troy made his way to the seat next to Gabi, and the class sat in silence whilst Mrs. Puckleberry talked about confidence or something. It was all crap anyway. I drifted off for a bit, thinking about that dream I had earlier. What was that supposed to mean? Did it actually mean anything? Dreams usually are telling you something important, but I didn't understand what? Who was that stranger? So many questions, but how would I find answers for them? Ugh, now I need an answer for that question too!

I was interrupted by Mrs. Puckleberry announcing names. I realised that she was pairing us up with people for some assignment. I was hoping for Gabi, since I didn't really know anybody else. I could talk to other people, but since I made friends with Gabi, no one has really talked to me, but I don't mind. Gabi is a great friend.

"Ok people. I am going to put you into pairs, since you probably gonna have fights over this," The teacher announced. I hoped I would get Gabi. "Jessica and Stefan, Lauren and Damon, Angela and Ben, Troy and Gabriella," Damn! "Elena and Tyler, and...Bella and Mike. Ok, just find any song to sing that is on the lists I have given you, since I only have music for those songs, and at the end of the lesson, I will randomly pick a couple of pairs to sing. Work as a team, guys!"

Damn it again! Not Mike Newton. I looked over at him, catching the huge yet creepy grin on his face. He was the only person, other than Gabi, who talked to me, but he was a stalker. No, really. He stares at me in lessons, he gives me a bunch of flowers in every lesson we have together and once I swore I saw him hiding in the bush of my back garden! He was nice, but a big creep.

He sprinted over to my desk, as I said bye to Gabi and Troy. I was crying on the inside, and mouthed to Gabi 'Help me'.

"Hi Bella! I got you some Carnations. They smell delicious. Just like your Seductively Straight Herbal Essences shampoo. And believe me, it's working juuust fiiine." He winked at me playfully. I gagged, and I thought I had thrown up a bit in my mouth.

"Let's just get this over with," I replied, already bored out of my mind, "What do you wanna sing?"

He looked through the sheet for a minute, and his eyes popped open.

"How about the..."

"Whatever, I don't care. Choose anything you like. I don't even know why I took this subject. I stink at it." I sighed gloomily. Mike edged up closer to me, a bit too close.

"But Bella, my sweet, you're perfect. You're perfect at everything." He whispered. I moved far away from him, and just watched other people for a while. Time flew by, and Mrs. Puckleberry called us back to our seats.

"Cool. This is just so I can see you're singing abilities, guys. It will also build up your self-esteem hopefully. And remember, don't interrupt or laugh people. I will not tolerate behaviour like that." Mrs. Puckleberry is cool, but she is very serious about music. And I learnt that after only one week in this school.

"Ok, let's have...Bella and Mike!"Ugh, why me? Mike squeaked for joy and ran to the front. I followed calmly, and he told Mrs. Puckleberry what we were gonna sing. Suddenly, the music played from the CD player, and I recognized the song at once. Oh my days, the Thong Song! Well, I ain't singing anything like that. Mike started dancing around me and doing these strange moves. I think he was trying to 'pop' and 'lock'.

_This thing right here  
Is letting all the ladies know_

Oh my days...

_What guys talk about  
You know  
The finer things in life  
Hahaha  
Check it out _

_Ooh that dress so scandalous,  
And ya know another guy couldn't handle it  
See ya shaking that thang like who's da ish  
With a look in ya eye so devilish _

_Uh  
Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca_

Was he doing the moonwalk?

_She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
Uh_

Did he just slap my ass? I stood there with a shocked expression, as so did Gabi.

_I think to sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong! _

_I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong th thong thong thong_

Please someone, anyone stop this!

"Ok! Thank you Mike, and Bella." Thanks god...this was just embarrassing, "Umm, that was...interesting. Well done. Though you could have done some singing Bella. Next, let's have...Gabriella and Troy." I ran back to my seat, avoiding Mike's 'smooth talk'.

I watched as Gabriella and Troy walked to the front shyly. They looked kinda cute together. I smiled and gave a thumbs up to Gabi. She smiled back. The music played and they were ready to sing. Gabi opened her mouth...

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Wow, she's a really good singer! Ooh, looks like Troy is about to sing.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight _

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Oooh, looks like Troy is taking his coat off. Wow, the class is actually cheering, except from Lauren and Jessica.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real _

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
_The class wooed and applauded. Gabi and Troy were amazing. Why did this whole thing remind me of something? I couldn't seem to put my finger on it? Hmmm, must be nothing.

Mrs. Puckleberry congratulated Troy and Gabriella, as they went back to their seats. Just in time, the bell rang and soon everyone was out of the doors. I was going to catch up to Gabi, but I saw her talking to Troy. I thought I should give them some alone time. I looked back at them, and felt a pang in my chest. The numbers above Gabi were decreasing faster and it reminded me. It reminded me that Troy could not be with her.

This was not fair at all on Gabriella. She should be able to live her life. She's so young, but what can I do. I decided to go back to her and talk.

However, when I turned around, I heard a scream. It had come from Gabi. I rushed over to where she was. She was lying on the floor, breathing difficultly and losing consciousness. Troy was holding her, and I went to call the nurse. Just as I said that, the nurse came quickly and called 911. I couldn't even think straight, but all I could think about was getting Gabi to the hospital.

I sat in the hospital, waiting with Troy outside Gabi's room. I was so nervous, I couldn't sit still. I could tell Troy noticed this, as he rubbed my hand comfortingly. I forced a smile, but it went away instantly. I had only known Gabi for a short amount of time, but it felt like I had known her forever. She was like a sister to me. I couldn't lose her now. She didn't deserve it.

_Don't think like that, Bella,_ I thought to myself, _Think positively. She will be ok. Remember that. _I hope my mind was right. She will be ok, right?

Hours later, a nurse came out of her room, telling us we could come in. We both rushed in at once. I instantly knew that Troy really liked Gabriella and that he was a nice guy. He had only met her, but was sticking by her in hospital.

I walked in carefully, and saw Gabi. The sight broke my heart. Her small self was lying cautiously on the white bed, tubes sticking out of her arms and nose. Troy sat down on a chair next to her, and took her hand. I stood next to him, watching her cry.

"Gabi, please don't cry. You will be ok." I reassured her.

"No...I...I wwwwon't. I want ttto see my dad." She cried. I hugged her and rubbed her back, telling her that we would be with her, every step of the way. We were interrupted by a knock at the door and I pulled away from her.

A man, who I was guessing was the Doctor, walked in. He was probably in his late 20's, and was lean and muscular. His skin was pale, inhumanely pale actually. He had slick blond hair and beautiful golden eyes. He reminded me of...of the stranger in my dream, or should I say nightmare. Though this guy looked a bit older and had different hair.

I gasped. I looked at his numbers and I saw it. The number zero was there above him. It couldn't be...

He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen, but you may call me Carlisle."

**I hope that was good, and hope that I didn't ruin anything. Reviews! And criticism is accepted, but nothing rude thanks. Btw guys, I am not trying to mix in High School Musical or nothing. I was just thinking of something to happen to Gabriella, and the name always reminds me of HSM so yeah. I am not really a fan of the movie anyway. **

**Thumbs up to Munro for the awesome plot and chapters.**

**Love 0BigBadWolf0 x**


	8. We Finally Meet

**Edward's POV**

"Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. Just give me a second." I replied. I was rushing through the halls, being careful not to bump into patients.

"Look, if you're not here in less than 30 seconds, I swear I'll rip your...oh good. You're here!" she said with a huge smile as she shut her phone. I smirked and leant against the wall.

"So why'd you call me here, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you might be interested that Bella is in the hospital right now..." My eyes widened and I stood up straight.

"What? Is she hurt? I need to see her," I realised I had lost my cool as Alice grinned at me, "Uh, I mean, I was going to welcome her to the town and all..."

"Don't give me that crap, Edward. I know you like her." She smirked.

"Hey, that's my smirk! Don't use it! And how do you know about that?"

"Hello, I can see the future dumbass!"

I slapped my forehead. "Ah, I keep on forgetting that," I sighed. "I can't like her, Alice. Do you know what I am? I'm a vampire; a monster. Isabella would run away from me if I she ever found out what I was,"

"Firstly, she likes to be called Bella. Secondly, I can see you like her a lot, and I won't tell you what I have seen but your future does involve her so don't worry. And I won't tell anybody, especially the family," she smiled, "Also Bella's not that one who is hurt so don't be so depressed. It's Gabriella Martin who is in the hospital." Alice told me with concern.

"What, the girl with AIDs?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, and she's not doing well, so I suggest you don't try your 'moves', as you called them, on Bella. It's not the right time." Alice advised, leading me to the ward.

"Fine, but what do you mean by 'moves'. I got moves." I said as I ruffled my hair.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah, any girl would die for that."

"I'm glad you agree. Now I'm going to go help Carlisle," I said, ready to go into Gabriella's room.

"Are you just doing that to meet Bella?" Alice asked with crossed arms.

I sighed, raising my hands in defeat.

"You got me!" I smirked and went through the doors into the ward.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched Bella as the hunky doctor examined me. I have been blessed with a doctor this good looking! Well, not really since I got this disease in the first place. I never realised how time had gone so quickly. I still remember when the doctor told about my diagnosis like it was yesterday. Now I am almost close to death. I am scared. Bella has made my last few weeks the best ones of my life. Since my parents disowned me, things had been so... hard. I can't think of another word to describe the pain.

Thank God that Mrs. Gardiner, my neighbour at the time, let me stay at the foster home she worked at. I have loved it there, as the kids didn't ridicule me because of what I had. I was so happy that I was going to get my own apartment, but now I might not after all. I will never get married, get my dream job, or have kids. Unless scientist people came up with some superfast treatment, then I could do all those things. But that's unlikely.

Tears escaped my eyes, and I wiped them away vigorously. I had to say strong. Dr. Cullen gave me a sympathetic look and smiled. I smiled back at him and felt better. Wow, even his smile could lighten up a person's mood.

Bella hugged me, not saying a word. I hugged her back; I could feel her trying to hold in her tears. I told her not to cry, and not to worry. She looked scared too and a bit freaked. When Doctor Cullen came in she looked like she had seen a ghost. I don't blame her though, he's gorgeous.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. He was beautiful, his face was so pale but so...wow. He had messy hair, shining in the light in its bronze glory. He was hotter than the doctor! Wait a minute, I knew him from somewhere. I suddenly realised that it was Edward Cullen. At school, he and the rest of the Cullens and the Hales never talked to anybody. Why didn't I realise that Dr. Cullen was their dad? I looked over at Bella and she was just staring at Edward, her mouth shut closed. Her face was hilarious! Edward smiled at me and looked at Bella. He reflected her face but almost just a second after he went over to Dr. Cullen.

"You need any help?" He asked.

"Actually, I was about to leave. But maybe you could these lovely ladies some drinks, son." He suggested.

"Uh, yeah sure." Edward nodded.

**Bella's POV (Sorry for switching lots of POVs guys)**

I felt flustered. My heart was banging away. The young man who just walked in was perfect. His skin was perfect, like marble. His eyes were sparkling like topaz. He reminded me of the god Adonis; he was a God from the heavens. I had never seen anyone like him. His perfect lips were moving and he was looking right at me. I couldn't even breathe. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt a nudge in my side. I realised it was from Gabi, and I saw the young man looking at me.

I then realised he had been asking me a question.

"Umm, do you want anything to drink, miss?" He asked. I was astonished by his velvet voice.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks." I said politely. I looked down as he asked Gabi for a drink too.

"I'll have water, thanks. I'm Gabi," She introduced herself and lent out her hand to him. He smiled, my breathe hitching yet again, and shook it.

"Edward," He replied.

"This is Bella," She said, as my eyes widened. I gave her an angered look but it quickly went away when he took me hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He grinned as he kissed me hand. I think I just shit in my pants. I opened my mouth in shock and tried to get some words out.

"Umm, thanks." I smiled.

"I've seen you at school, Edward. Sorry I haven't talked to you though." Gabi said to Edward. He goes to our school? Why had I never seen him before?

"No, it's cool. I'm sorry about..." He sighed.

Gabi nodded, knowing what he was talking about. I still had not been told about why Gabi was in here in the first place. I knew she was dying, because of her numbers, but I still wanted her to tell me the truth.

"I don't really want to ask you Gabi, but I still don't know why you are here. I'm worried about you." I stuttered.

I wish I hadn't asked her as Gabi began to cry. I ran to her side and hugged her. I noticed Edward on the other side of her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry. It's hard you know," She cried. I hugged her tighter, feeling terrible.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me, Gabs."

"No, I have to. You're my best friend, Bella. You're like my family now. You're all I have now," she hesitated, whilst wiping her tears away. "I have AIDs, Bella."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Oooh! Bella finally knows about Gabi! Sorry for the long wait! I am not very good with updating. Unless, you guys maybe could give me more reviews with ideas. I am still not sure where this story is going. I am thinking of some quite unexpected, or maybe expected, ideas in the near future. **

**Please Review! Review is love people!**


End file.
